Notre vie
by SalemaW
Summary: Des petits morceaux de leur vie. Destiel. Sabriel.
1. Gabe

Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Destiel. Sabriel.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hurlement strident résonna dans tout le bunker. Castiel grimaça et Dean soupira.

\- Sam, fait taire ton nabot !

Le jeune chasseur ne répondit pas et observa Gabriel, complètement abattu devant lui. Il était torse-nu et ses ailes étaient déployées. Ses ailes … remplies de chewing-gum que Sam tentait d'enlever.

\- Fais attention à mes plumes !

\- Gabe, je t'aime, mais si tu te plains encore une fois alors que tout est de TA faute, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. Ou je passe aux ciseaux.

L'Archange lui jeta un regard outré.

\- Mais Sammy ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'un lutin mal luné se cachait dans cette boîte de bonbons.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que la gourmandise est un péché.

Gabriel fit la moue et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand le chasseur recommença à retirer la substance collante avec application.


	2. Cassie

Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Destiel. Sabriel sous-entendu.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Sam et Dean rentrèrent au bunker, ils tombèrent sur un Castiel sanglotant dans les bras de son frère.

\- Cassie, ce n'est pas grave, ça repousse.

Ses ailes, pour une fois visible, tombaient mollement dans son dos. Sur celles de droite, ils manquaient plusieurs plumes et certaines semblaient complètement ébouriffées. L'aîné des chasseurs se précipita vers son ange.

\- Cas', qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ?

L'ange malheureux, se blottit dans les bras de Dean. Sam jeta un regard interrogateur à l'Archange.

\- Cassie s'est coincé l'aile droite dans la porte de la salle de bain et s'est donc arraché plusieurs plumes. En plus d'être douloureux, ce n'est absolument pas esthétique. Toutefois, ça repousse.

Dean embrassa son ange sur le front.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur. Tu es toujours magnifique. Et puis je vais te faire oublier ta mésaventure.

Cas sourit, Sam se boucha les oreilles et Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.


	3. Jalousie

Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Destiel. Sabriel sous-entendu.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Je vais tuer ton copain Sam ! Hurla Dean.

Le chasseur soupira. Qu'est-ce que Gabriel avait encore pu bien faire ? Gabriel, semblant lire dans ses pensées, leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

\- Ton nabot d'emplumé n'est qu'un putain de pervers !

\- Comme toi, en fait.

Dean devint encore plus rouge. Castiel, lui, tentait de le calmer en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Ton, ton … Il a vu Cas' nu sous la douche et est resté pour lui parler ! Je vais te tuer Gabriel !

L'Archange s'était assis sur la table et mangeait du pop-corn. Il se sentit obligé de parler lorsqu'il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Sam.

\- Mais quoi ? Premièrement, contrairement aux humains, les anges ne sont pas pudiques. Deuxièmement, Castiel est mon petit frère. Quand il n'était qu'un angelot, je lui ai donné son bain et changé ses couches … Alors que veux-tu que cela me fasse qu'il soit à poil ? En fait, le pervers c'est toi Dean-o. C'est comme si toi, tu prenais plaisir à mater Sammy sous la douche.

\- Je … Tu es … Ne fais plus ça ! C'est tout !

Dean retourna, furieux, dans sa chambre, honteux d'avoir fait une crise pour rien et de s'être fait rabattre le caquet par Gabriel. Castiel le suivit, légèrement blasé, mais attendrit par la gêne de son humain.


	4. Merci

Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Destiel et Sabriel sous-entendu.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean chouina dans son sommeil, brûlant de fièvre. Sam se leva pour changer le gant froid posé sur son front. Pour la première fois en presque trente ans, Dean était trop malade pour faire semblant d'aller bien. Pas à cause d'une chasse, mais à cause d'une vilaine grippe couplée à une bronchite. Castiel et Gabriel étaient en repérage quelque part et ne pouvaient pas venir avant plusieurs jours. Alors, pour une fois, le jeune homme prenait soin de son aîné.

Sam s'installa sur le bord du lit et observa son frère. Jusqu'à son départ pour Stanford, il avait toujours dépendu de Dean. Toujours. Pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Sam n'avait jamais eu faim, car même lorsque le frigo d'un motel était désespérément vide, Dean ramenait de la nourriture. Pour lui. Combien de fois Dean s'était-il privé d'un repas ? Combien de fois avait-il donné la seule part restante à Sam, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas faim ?

Sam n'avait jamais passé de nuit exécrable, car Dean le laissait dormir avec lui lorsqu'il était assailli par les cauchemars.

Sam n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Combien Dean avait-il volé de jouets pour occuper son petit frère ? Combien de lessives avait-il fait en cachette afin que son frère soit propre ? Combien de nuit avait-il veillé, arme en main ? Combien de fois, Dean avait-il laissé l'unique lit à son cadet, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas sommeil ? Combien de sacrifices Dean avait il fait pour compenser l'absence de leur père ? Combien de délit avait-il commis afin que Sam soit heureux dans leur enfance chaotique ?

Sam ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé. Il ne lui avait jamais montré sa reconnaissance.

\- Merci Dean. Merci grand frère. Pour tout.

Dean grogna un peu, toujours fiévreux.

\- Banane.

Sam sourit.

\- Toi-même. Dors.


End file.
